


Remorse

by klutzy_girl



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Double Drabble, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 23:59:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2003040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene for <i>Ragtag</i>. Ward gets sick after ejecting the pod.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remorse

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own SHIELD and never will. No copyright infringement intended.

As soon as he was “satisfied’ that Jemma and Fitz were gone – and that the Hydra agents who followed him had left – Ward turned around to head back to Garrett. But before he could do, the nausea that he tried to push down before and after he ejected the pod made a reappearance. Unable to make it to a bathroom on time, he threw up right there on the floor. “Fuck,” he muttered. While logically Ward knew that FitzSimmons were safer now that they were away from Garrett, he couldn’t get the betrayed looks on their faces out of his mind. “The pod floats. They’ll be fine,” Ward tried to convince himself. He hated himself and cursed his weakness.

Garrett would not be pleased by this small act of rebellion – he didn’t plan on telling him – if he was still alive (deep down, Ward hoped Fitz killed him but he’d never admit that out loud) once he got back up there. 

After ordering a lower-level Hydra agent to clean up the mess he made, Ward made his way back to Garrett. Before he faced him, he struggled to pull himself together. It didn’t matter that he was slowly dying inside.


End file.
